Renegade
by Pseudo-Discordance
Summary: Jeremy can now bring back Franz, but the proccess killed Yumi. Now, Ulrich will take his revenge on both Belpois and Schaeffer. He would pay them back just what he owed them...I am back from hiatus temorary, and the third last chapter is up!1111 enjoy
1. Red Laptop

[…Renegade…]

By the War Machine

Ch.1: Red Laptop

Ulrich Stern sat, perched above a ledge over looking the factory. He clutched a silenced M40 sniper rifle. He spotted the crosshairs on the large entrance from the bridge. He knew the enemy. He knew the enemy well. The "enemy" would be entering the factory at exactly 40.32483 seconds. His target was blonde, with glasses, a blue shirt and was most likely carrying a laptop in hand. As Ulrich went over the details of the target, he saw his quarry enter the vicinity. He zoomed the scope in closer, and prayed.

Jeremy Belpois meandered down the walkway towards the factory. He was just about to finish his program that would save Franz Hopper. He couldn't wait to see Aelita's expression when she had her father back. Unfortunately, the research for the internet-scouring pathogen came with a heavy price. It cost the life of one Yumi Ishiyama. As they were fighting on Lyoko, they were searching for the piece of data that would save Franz. Yumi was devirtualized to the scanner room, but never left. The data on lyoko temporarily overloaded the scanners. One wire burst from energy, and Yumi happened to be tripping over it at that moment. She was vaporized instantly, never to be seen again. Too bad. Yumi was a good fighter. She would be missed. But all Jeremy cared about was Aelita. Bad thing was, Ulrich blamed Jeremy for what happened to Yumi. But surely Ulrich wouldn't hold that bad of a grudge, right?

Ulrich finished his prayer, and was about to take the shot. He aimed for the head. That kid had killed Yumi, the only thing that mattered to Ulrich. All **he** ever cared about was that goddamn pink-haired bitch Aelita. Ulrich would take care of them both. He would see to that. He held his breath, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger….

*PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFF!* *SPLAT!*

The rifle's silencer made but a whisper, and the shot was impossible to hear, especially from Jeremy's distance. The bullet drove itself through the young boy's skull, splattering his blood and some brain matter onto the pavement. He lay there, his lifeless body becoming the centerpiece of the first part of a hideous art collection called vengeance. Ulrich layed down the rifle. He could almost see the word "HATE" spelled in Jeremy's blood. Ulrich didn't care. The first of his 2 bastards of targets was dead. On to number 2. Ulrich threw his rifle the whole way down into the river. He walked down the road to his own home. He would need a new method for Aelita. Then, once that stupid naïve girl was in her place in hell, all debts would be paid in full. Tomorrow, his whole plan would unfold. Aelita's blood would look perfect on the matching pink walls of her dorm.

CH 1 finished. Expect Ch. 2 soon…


	2. Pink Gives Way to Red

[…Renegade…]

Ch.2: Pink Gives Way to Red

By _**The**_ War Machine

Ulrich Stern was walking down the hallway. He carried a silenced USP .45 Caliber handgun. His destination was dorm room 213, the dorm of one Aelita Schaeffer. He was about to what XANA could never do: kill her. That girl had sacrificed all that mattered to Ulrich just for some old man who was probably the cause of all this pain. It made no sense. Perhaps, if it weren't for Franz, None of this would have happened. But Ulrich was secretly glad for that. He had a reason to finally eliminate the one person who had been the #1 cause of this. Ulrich would be doing what he thought was right, and that was that. He approached the door to the room. He heard the damn girl crying. Obviously, she was mourning the death of her loved one. But Ulrich knew she was responsible for the death of someone who did _not_ deserve to die. She had no right to be sad. Ulrich decided to do it. He opened the door on the girl. She was sitting on her bed, tears streaking down her face as she paged through several pictures in an album she and Jeremy had made together. There were pictures of her and him from the photo booth when she had first been brought to this world. But there was one earthly concept she had not understood that experience on Lyoko could not teach her of: the concept of death. More tears ran down her face each time she found a photo that reminded her of a wonderful time. If she missed that son-of-a-bitch so much, she could visit him in hell soon. Ulrich walked over to her, concealing the hand-gun in his pocket. He decided to talk to her to ease the pain. "I'm sorry about what happened." "I know you are, but, I just don't know who would do that. Jeremy didn't do anything wrong." Yeah, right. "Listen, I know you miss Jeremy, but you shouldn't let the loss of a friend drag you down too much, Aelita." "I understand, but you don't. He meant everything to me. It just doesn't make sense why someone would kill him." Oh, yes it does. She got up from her bed and looked at a sketch she had drawn of him during the field trip to the forest, when they were drawing plants, but the girl had taken the time to draw her soul mate in surprising detail. Ulrich looked at the photo album blotted with tears, then at Aelita, as she looked at the drawing. Ulrich almost had pity on the girl. She really loved Jeremy. But he couldn't let that drag him down. This was the best for her. She would be able to join him in death. While she continued to stare at the picture, Ulrich pulled out the gun. He took aim at the back of her neck. He wanted it to be quick. He had some sympathy for her. As one more tear fell from her face, he closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

` \ | / ,

, / | \ `

Her blood splattered onto the drawing she had so well drawn of her soul-mate. The deadly deed was done. Ulrich stared at the blood-stained drawing. Minutes passed by. So, this was it. She was dead. Ulrich took out his phone, and then took a snapshot of the sketch. He left the room and left. He didn't know where. He just walked off into the woods. He was finished. But what did the future hold for him? He would soon find out…

[…Ch. 2 complete, Ch. 3 coming soon…]


	3. The Tower

Hey, its SWM. I am back from mass. After attending a tech camp there. Anyway, sorry for the extraneously long time till an update. I was busy. So, I present to you the third and last chapter of the Renegade Trilogy. Enjoy!

The Tower

Chapter 3 of Renegade

"Jeremy Belpois: 1997-2005"

Ulrich Stern slowly read the carvings on the tombstone of one Jeremy Belpois. Belpois had been shot down almost 2 months ago. He was walking down a bridge to the local abandoned Renault vehicle facility.

His body was found later, a high caliber lead casing found drilled through his skull.

News of the boy's demise spread through the school like a flesh-eating virus. People quickly learned of it, and everybody seemed to never be the same afterwards. Nobody thought that it was safe anymore.

Then, two weeks after Jeremy's death, one Aelita Stones was shot to death in her own dorm on a clear Wednesday afternoon. The students that had recovered form the shock of the first murder immediately snapped back to their initial thoughts of insecurity and fright. They had reason to: two students had been shot right on campus, and no one noticed for some reason.

The police attempted to link the two murders to see if they could get a lead on the stealthy campus hit-man. But, both victims had almost no connection according to local forensic officials.

Ulrich was a man on a mission. A mission for cold, hard, bloody revenge. He had lost the life of the only person he cared about: Yumi Ishiyama. The girl was vaporized by an overload during a mission on Lyoko. Ulrich knew that the blame was on Jeremy and Aelita. Both were shot, and he managed to take out each target without being caught.

Ulrich lit another cigarette, and gazed at each tomb-stone through the smoke. It was a rainy day at the local cemetery. He threw the cigarette at the ground and walked out of the graveyard of dead memories. He had killed two people who had caused him his difficulty. But now, he had no idea what to do. He had eliminated them both, but he felt he still had unfinished business.

2 Months Later-

Sunday, July 15, 11:00 PM

It had been a long time since Ulrich took his vengeance, and he had gone back to the one skill he had developed: killing people. He had gone up to the Kadic clock/bell tower to carry out the remainder of his revenge. He held a silenced Chuytech Intervention. It was a high-powered bolt-action weapon. He didn't need a semi-auto rifle- he would have plenty of time to do his work.

He loaded a clip in, and finally took aim. He zeroed in on one Odd Della Robia. He aimed for the head, and then squeezed the trigger, watching through the scope as his target fell dead to his knees. Everyone in the courtyard then noticed, and everyone ran or hid. He immediately sniped another victim who was running for cover behind a tree.

A student called the police instantly and reported a murder. The authorities responded quickly, and after 4 minutes of shooting, Ulrich heard the sound of Ambulances and Police vehicles. He saw them drive out into the courtyard. Ulrich knew they would never get in. He had built a brick wall over the door, insuring that nobody else would enter the tower.

He continued to shoot numerous people on campus. He had already taken out his vengeance, but he felt he still needed to do this in order to finish his mission. HE even shot a few police-men, and the heat level with the police continued to rise further.

Eventually, he saw a few SWAT team trucks drive in, with troops rushing out. Some of them shot rifles at the tower, but they missed, and realized that they couldn't do anything. Ulrich shot a few of them down.

A few then rushed out with bombs, and put charges on the door below. Ulrich heard the door blow open, and knew his time was running out. He kept firing his rifle at some people on the ground. He closed in on one more girl, but this particular girl interested him. She had black hair, black clothes, and appeared to have be Asian. He thought that this person could be something he thought he lost a long time ago, but he thought it was impossible for this to be. She was his age, and she was the same height, but could it really be her? No, he thought. Stop living in the past. She was dead, but could he really be sure. Ulrich was about to put his rifle down, and check for a better look.

He never saw the SWAT Officer come from behind with a handgun. Ulrich's life went out in a flash.

Ulrich Stern died on Sunday, July 15. He had grabbed a high-powered rifle and shot several people on campus from the bell tower that day. 11 were killed and 5 injured during the incident. Ulrich was then shot to death by police afterwards. He had stopped firing to look at a curious looking girl on the ground. The police soon found that the boy was responsible for the earlier murders.

Before he died, Ulrich stopped to look closer at that one girl. He had a small thought that she was the person that he thought was dead, but he never found out for sure….

[…The End…]


End file.
